Crimson Plague (Quest)
Crimson Plague is a quest in . The Nerevarine must help Nerile Andaren cure citizens of Mournhold from a plague. Objectives *Enter Gedna Relvel's Tomb. *''(Optional)'' Talk to Mehra Helas. *Talk to Nerile Andaren at the Mournhold Temple. *Visit Geon Auline to deliver a potion of Cure Common Disease. *Report back to Nerile Andaren. *Visit Athelyn Malas to deliver a potion of cure common disease. *Report back to Nerile Andaren. *Talk to Shunari Eye-Fly in the Temple Sewers. *Return to Nerile Andaren and receive a scroll of Cure Common Disease. *''(Optional)'' Return to Shunari and cure her. *Travel to Gedna Relvel's Tomb. *Kill the lich Gedna Relvel. *''(Optional)'' Talk to Shunari again on the way out. *Return to Nerile Andaren to complete the quest. Walkthrough Releasing the plague While exploring Old Mournhold's Temple Sewers, the Nerevarine will come across the locked tomb of Gedna Relvel. Once the lock is opened and the tomb is entered, the Hero will receive a message: "I smell something, not quite the smell of death, but of something worse". Medicine delivery Optional: The Nerevarine may, later, encounter Mehra Helas outside Mournhold's temple, and ask about the 'Latest Rumors' and directs the Hero to Nerile Andaren. Nerile Andaren is found inside the Temple, in the Hall of Ministry, she will ask the Nerevarine to help with an infestation problem, and bring a potion of cure common disease to Geon Auline. Geon is found inside his house in Godsreach. After delivering the potion, the Hero has returned to Nerile, to find the Hall of Ministry overrun by aggressive infected rats. Once the rats are dispatched, she ask for another favor to the Hero. The Nerevarine must deliver another potion to Athelyn Malas, who is waiting outside the main entrance of the temple. After this, Nerile has discovered the origins of the plague, she sends the Nerevarine to the Temple Sewers. Finding the plague's origin As the Hero goes down to the temple's basement, Shunari Eye-Fly is found in panic, standing over an unconscious High Ordinator, near the trapdoor that leads to the sewers. She explains how she followed the Nerevarine when they were breaking in the Gedna's tomb, hoping to find treasures, but she got sick. She tells the Hero she may be able to help more if they cure her, adding that Nerile knows about her and will provide what she requires. After healing Shunari with a scroll of cure common disease, that Nerile gave them, Shunari will follow the Nerevarine into the sewers, inside Old Mournhold's Temple Gardens, where she will reveal that, when she was inside Gedna Relvel's Tomb, an undead told her, they were there to spread a deadly disease over Mournhold. She then indicates a secret entrance to the tomb. As Shunari said, further in, two blocks of walls can be found, behind which rats are heard scurrying, and in front of it, a dark stone is protruding from the ground. The Nerevarine may stand on the stone which will lower and open the two blocks. Inside the tomb, many infected rats and Gedna Revel, a very powerful lich, will be roaming. After defeating them, and saying goodbye to Shunari on the way out, the Hero returns to Nerile to receive the reward. Reward *Grace of Almsivi which grants: **Restore Health 30–80 pts on Self **Restore Fatigue 60–100 pts of Self **Cure Common Disease on Self *Robe of the Lich looted from Gedna Revel Gallery Crimson Plague - Morrowind.png|Nérile Andaren in the Hall of Ministry of the Mournhold Temple. Journal fr:La peste écarlate (Quête) Category:Tribunal: Side Quests